


It goes on and on and on and on

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, Empezando la carrera, M/M, Romance en tren(?), jovenes, o algo asi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Just a city boy, born and raised in South DetroitHe took the midnight train going anywhere... (?)





	It goes on and on and on and on

**Author's Note:**

> No se nada sobre el sistema de tren ni las areas buenas o malas de Londres, solo se los nombres de algunos sitios famosos/importantes xD asi que no se si la ultima parada es un sitio de mala reputacion o no, solo es parte de la historia...

No podia creer que tuviera que tomar el tren a estas alturas de su vida, nunca había tomado el tren en su vida, se sentía extraño, tanta multitud lo hacía querer gritar y salir corriendo. Cuando llegara a casa tomaría un extenso baño, su traje debe estar lleno de gérmenes después de haber pasado la tarde en el tren. El viaje a su apartamento era bastante largo, maldijo una y mil veces su día, con suerte el coche estaría arreglado mañana y no tendría que pisar este infierno nunca más, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que con su inminente ascenso, tendría más de un coche a su disposición. Cuando el tren se detuvo  entró una oleada de gente quiso morir, había un asiento desocupado a su lado, había pensado poner su maletín, pero sería demasiado desconsiderado de su parte, pero ahora que veía a las personas entrar se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, ahora se sentara al lado suyo algún tipo que intentara hacerle conversación, cerró los ojos, respirando hondo para calmarse cuando sintió que alguien se le sentaba al lado, cuando abrió los ojos y vió al chico a su lado quiso salir corriendo de vergüenza. Lo miraba con una mirada divertida, Mycroft frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada, se acomodó en su asiento, lo más alejado del otro que pudo, pero no sin antes observar bien su vestimenta, era policía, tenía una camisa de botones blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones negros, tenía la insignia en su respectivo lugar, en fin, el uniforme de un constable, tenía la marca del sombrero en el cabello castaño, una mancha de café en el cuello de la camisa y fango en los zapatos, que aparte de eso estaban bien cuidados, seguramente era nuevo en el trabajo, cuando miró hacia arriba se encontró con los ojos castaños del otro mirándolo, trató con todas sus fuerzas de no sonrojarse, sin lograrlo, acto seguido miró hacia la puerta del tren, su parada era la penúltima, esperaba que el otro se bajara pronto.

 

Atendió un par de llamadas, hasta que su teléfono se quedó sin carga, excelente, el dia no podia ser peor, guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se acomodó derecho en su asiento, juntando ambas manos en su falda, con el rabillo del ojo veía al chico de al lado hablar con la señora que estaba a su lado, la sonrisa nunca abandonaba su rostro a pesar de los claros signos de fatiga y cansancio en su rostro, calculaba que no dormía desde hace más o menos treinta y seis horas, continuó observandolo, soltero aunque no solitario, hijo único, zurdo, no se dió cuenta cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que sintió a alguien hablándole muy cerca.

 

—Psstt… Pelirrojo.—

 

Se despertó sobresaltado,mirando hacía arriba, se había quedado dormido y había terminado de alguna manera, acostado en el hombro/pecho del chico policía, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se movió rápidamente, solo se ruborizó cuando vió al otro sonreír abiertamente.

 

—Imagino que hago una cómoda almohada, pero creo que estamos llegando a tu parada.—

 

Se levantó, mirando alrededor y a la pantalla que anunciaba la próxima parada, tal y como había dicho el chico policía de la sonrisa encantadora, su parada era la próxima.

 

—¿Cómo sabes que esta es mi parada?— le preguntó, no pensaba que fuera tan importante como para ser espiado, pero en su línea de trabajo, todo era posible, aunque nada le indicaba que el policía de ojos de ensueño fuera un espía, o quizás su mente estaba jugando con el, l verdad era demasiado apuesto, se podría atrever a decir que estaba buenísimo, aunque nunca usaría esas palabras fuera de su mente.  El chico se encogió de hombros y lo miró de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa.

 

—Traje de tres piezas, maletin, todo nuevo, no solo bien cuidado, debes ser de una de las partes privilegiadas de Londres y esta es la última parada antes de la mía, que es, francamente de lo peor, no creo que vivas allí…¿me equivoco?—

 

Mycroft no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, pero antes de que pudiera contestar el tren paró y tenía que salir rápidamente, antes que cerraran las puertas, tomó su maletín y salió casi corriendo, a lo lejos escuchó al policía de la voz perfecta gritarle:

 

—¡Hey! ¡Puedo ser tu almohada cuando quieras!—

 

Sonrió y siguió su camino, quizás tomar el tren no es tan malo después de todo, mañana lo tomaría a la misma hora, seguramente él estaría allí… necesitaba saber más de aquel chico, aunque fuera solo su nombre.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Saludos a TabataLaLoca que me ha llenado de kudos en todos estos días!!!!! TE VEO!


End file.
